1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns connectors for electrical wires, cables, leads, conductors and the like, and more particularly, to a new and improved switch or connector plug for use in making temporary electrical connection to or from electrical conductors and an electrically operated machine or switchboard or any similar terminal of the type having a plug-receiving socket, such as a spring clip socket. Specifically, this invention concerns solderless, non-crimp connectors for electrical conductors suitable for use in wiring power circuits, audio and video components and other communications lines.
More particularly, the electrical connector of the invention is adapted to connect a current carrying conductor, especially a large diameter speaker wire or cable typically used in high power audio entertainment systems, to a terminal having a plug-receiving socket, such as is typically found in loudspeakers, amplifiers and other audio equipment for commercial and home use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soldering or crimping to hold electrical conductors such as wire or cable in place in a connector is recognized and widespread. The difficulty encountered with these methods are the expense, inconvenience and difficulty of manipulation.
This problem is avoided by the screw-in or molded fit connector. The difficulty encountered is that these connectors are generally not secure and require additional clamping means to prevent unintentional loosening of the wire.